


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Rachello344



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Casual Enemies with Benefits, Chrollo doesn't mind, Hate Sex leading to Feelings, Kurapika is a Liar, M/M, Nen as a Plot Device, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Probably just PWP, but with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: After helping out with some world threatening business, Chrollo is no longer on Kurapika's active hit list.  After a particular incident, they began having sex together whenever they were the same area.  Kurapika insists that he still hates Chrollo, but Chrollo knows that isn't true.  He wouldn't mind if Kurapika owned up to it, though.





	1. Jealousy Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with more kurokura!!! This time with 100% more smut, haha Right now, I'm pretty sure it'll be three parts, but I wrote this on a whim, and only really planned to write This part. The second part is already written, but I'm going to make sure I have no more changes to make before I post it. I don't know when I'll write part three, but at this rate, maybe tonight after I do my reading haha I already know what's going to happen, and that's half the battle. ;D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

Kurapika took three steps into the hotel’s ballroom and came to a dead halt.  Chrollo was across the room, dressed up to the nines and smiling his flirtiest smile.  Kurapika’s eyes tracked over him and to his side.  As the crowd parted briefly, he got a glimpse of the host’s daughter, shyly playing with her hair and shooting Chrollo interested looks.

Kurapika grit his teeth.

“Kurapika?” Senritsu asked, her voice soft.  “Is everything all right?”  She followed his eyes before he could force himself to look away and gasped, pressing a hand to her mouth.  “Oh, dear.  Kurapika, you aren’t going to try to fight him are you?  After everything?”

Kurapika was trying to keep himself still.  Chrollo didn’t owe him anything.  They weren’t even in a relationship.  They just had sex when they were both in the same area.  It didn’t mean anything.

Chrollo’s eyes met his; the cold disinterest in his gaze sent Kurapika’s stomach dropping.  He forced himself to breathe, clenching his hands at his sides.

“I’m not going to fight him,” Kurapika muttered.  “I remember what he’s done for us.  Sorry, my heart must sound strange.”

“A little,” Senritsu agreed.  She considered him for a long moment.  “You know, if you ever want to talk about anything…”

Kurapika glanced at her.  She was smiling up at him, gentle and affectionate.  Knowing.

“Thank you,” he said.  “I’ll… keep it in mind.”

“Liar,” she said with a laugh like a windchime.  “Why don’t we dance?  You can scope out the room, find our target.”

Kurapika sighed.  “Okay.  But first, I need a drink.”

Chrollo watched them from across the room, his eyes revealing nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

The door shut behind them and Kurapika spun around.  “Never look at me like that again,” he said, pushing Chrollo against the door.

Chrollo undid Kurapika’s tie, eyebrows raised.  “Like what?”

“Like I’m nothing.  I hated it.”

“As much as you hate me?”  Chrollo smirked, his eyes all warmth and amusement.

“Even more than I hate you,” Kurapika mumbled.  He dropped his eyes to the buttons on Chrollo’s shirt, working them open one at a time.

“Oh,” Chrollo said, sounding surprised.  “Could it be, you thought I wasn’t interested in you anymore?”  Kurapika flinched.  “Oh, Kurapika,” Chrollo cupped his cheek, his thumb stroking under his eye, “Haven’t you figured it out, yet?”

“Figured _what_ out?”

Instead of answering, Chrollo bent his head and kissed him.  Kurapika gripped his shirt, making a surprised noise against his mouth.  He tilted his head back, leaning his face into Chrollo’s palm.  Chrollo kissed him slowly, thoroughly, licking along the seam of his lips but never pushing much past it.

Compared to what Kurapika was used to, the kiss was downright _sweet_.  Kurapika melted into it in spite of himself.  He hated that he was attracted to Chrollo.  He hated that he wanted Chrollo to look at him like he mattered.  He hated that he allowed Chrollo to have any kind of effect on him.

“I hate you,” Kurapika breathed between them.

Chrollo brushed his lips across Kurapika’s cheek.  “I don’t believe you,” Chrollo whispered in his ear.  Kurapika’s breath caught in his chest, but before he could try to argue, Chrollo was tipping him back into another kiss, deeper than the last.

Kurapika moaned, falling pliant once more.  Tilting his head into the kiss, Kurapika shivered as his shirt fell off his shoulders.  When had Chrollo unbuttoned it?  Kurapika opened his eyes for a moment, and Chrollo lifted him up so he could wrap his legs around Chrollo’s waist.  Kurapika wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Bedroom?” Chrollo asked.

Kurapika nodded, ducking his head again to finish unbuttoning Chrollo’s shirt.  When he got to the bottom, Chrollo shrugged out of it, dropping it to the floor as he walked.

Kurapika ran a distracted hand over the planes of his chest, stroking along his collarbone.  He felt a little like he was wrapped up in cotton, or like he was in a dream.

Kurapika narrowed his eyes.  “Am I dreaming?”

Chrollo laughed, but bent his head and gave a little bite to the side of his jaw.  Kurapika yelped.  “Doesn’t seem like you are.  You might be a little tipsy.”  Chrollo kissed the corner of his mouth.  “You drank quite a bit tonight.”

“Easier to ignore you and that _girl_ if I was drinking,” Kurapika muttered darkly.  He was definitely a little drunk.

“Were you jealous, Kurapika?” Chrollo asked, laying him down on his bed.  “Did you want to send her away and take her place?”

“Fuck you,” Kurapika answered.

Chrollo kissed his neck.  “No, not this time, I don’t think.  I’ve been thinking about having my way with you all night.”  He reached down between them, undoing his belt and tossing it aside.

Kurapika blinked, his cheeks warm.  “Yeah?”

Chrollo kissed his shoulder, undoing Kurapika’s pants.  “Oh, yes, I wanted to bend you over the banquet table where everyone could see.”  Chrollo bit down.

Kurapika jolted, his head dropping back as he gasped.  “Fuck—you’re such a pervert.”

“Can you blame me?”  Chrollo kissed the hinge of his jaw.  Kurapika fidgeted beneath him, surprised to find that his pants and underwear were already down to his knees.

“How did you—?”

“Thief,” Chrollo reminded him, pulling back to tug his pants the rest of the way off.  His own were still on, but unbuttoned.  He pulled a packet of lube out of his pocket, smirking as he wet his fingers.  “I was tempted to make you prep yourself, but I want to make you _beg_.”

“Pervert,” Kurapika tried to say, but it was cut off by Chrollo pressing a finger inside of him.  Kurapika moaned.  The last time he’d had sex was a week ago, the last time he ran into Chrollo.

“You’re so tight,” Chrollo sighed.  “I wonder, have you done anything since the last time we met?  Did you touch yourself and think of me?”

“N-No,” Kurapika said, his legs spreading to give Chrollo more room.

“No?”  Chrollo thumbed one of his nipples, an edge to his voice.  Kurapika arched, moaning.  “What did you think about then, if not me?”

Kurapika gasped as Chrollo stroked slowly over his prostate, teasing him mercilessly.  “Fuck, I didn’t—the last time I did anything was with you, you fucking narcissist.”

Chrollo pressed a second finger in, leering down at him.  “You didn’t touch yourself at all?” he asked.  “Were you waiting to see me again?”

“No,” Kurapika moaned.  “Just—too busy.”

“Mm, that’s too bad…”  Chrollo’s eyes flashed, and Kurapika closed his eyes.

“Whatever you’re thinking, the answer is no.”

Chrollo chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth.  “You haven’t even let me say anything yet.  Don’t you want to know before you refuse?”

“No,” Kurapika insisted weakly.

“I want you to choose to wait,” Chrollo told him anyway.  His fingers stroked slow and distracting until Kurapika’s lips were parting and his toes were curling.  “I want you to abstain completely until we see each other again, as long or as short as the wait may be.”

“And what if I don’t manage it?” Kurapika asked.

Chrollo’s smile was smug.  “I’ll give you an out:  If you’re going to break, call me.”  He kissed Kurapika too briefly before pulling back to meet his eyes.  “If you break and you don’t call me, I’ll have to punish you when we meet again.”

Kurapika shivered.  “How will you know?  What if I lie?”

Chrollo pressed his free hand gently over Kurapika’s throat.  Kurapika could feel the pressure when he swallowed.  “You won’t.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Kurapika insisted.  “That’s ridiculous,” he moaned, “even for you.”

“You’re not even a little curious?”  Chrollo shifted his hand until his fingers were stroking deeper, deliberately missing his prostate.  “You don’t wonder what it might be like to be at my mercy, even when I’m not there?”

“No,” Kurapika said.  Chrollo smirked at him, eyebrows raised.  Kurapika turned his face away; he didn’t believe himself either.  Chrollo pressed a third finger inside, stroking and stretching until Kurapika was writhing and panting beneath him.

Kurapika couldn’t remember ever being prepared so carefully.  He tried not to think about what the change meant for them.

“Fuck, I’m ready, just get on with it,” Kurapika grumbled.

“I don’t know,” Chrollo said, syrup slow.  “I like you like this.  I wanted to do this on that banquet table, you know.  Open you up until you were begging for me to fuck you in front of everyone.”

Chrollo rubbed circles around his prostate until his cock jumped against his stomach.  Kurapika moaned helplessly, shifting his hips back.  “Fuck, just—”  Kurapika cried out, arching.

“Just… what?”  Chrollo leaned back down, amused.  Kurapika shook his head, dropping one arm over his face to cover his eyes.  The other hand clutched at the sheets.  Chrollo kissed him, nudging his arm out of the way.

He sighed when he pulled away.  “I wish I could have seen it,” he mumbled, cupping Kurapika’s cheek.  “You begging on the table while everyone looked on.  Until _everyone_ knows exactly to whom you belong.”

Kurapika’s lips parted but no sound came out.  His cheeks burned.

Chrollo pressed his thumb to Kurapika’s lower lip.  “If you tell me who you belong to, I’ll give you what you want.”

Kurapika moaned.  “You _bastard_ , I belong to my—myself.”  He tried to press down into Chrollo’s hand, but he couldn’t quite manage it.

“Is that so?”  Kurapika wanted to punch the smug look off his face.  “And yet, you’re here again, letting me fuck you.  _Asking_ for me to fuck you.”  Chrollo caressed his cheek, and thumbed at his lower lip again.

Kurapika shifted his head to bite him, but Chrollo pulled back quickly enough that his teeth clicked together.

Chrollo chuckled.  “You always pretend to fight it, but still, here you lie.  If you want to stop, you’re welcome to leave.”  He pulled his fingers out; Kurapika shuddered.  “Do you want to leave, Kurapika?”

“No,” he muttered.

“You don’t have to mean it,” Chrollo murmured.  His voice sent shivers ghosting down Kurapika’s spine.  “Lie to me, Kurapika.  Tell me you’re mine.”

“God, I hate you,” he groaned.  “Fine, you damn narcissist, I’m yours, okay?  Just—Just fuck me already.”  Kurapika’s face felt hot, but he tried to ignore it.

“Good boy.”  Chrollo kissed him.  A moment later, Kurapika arched as he finally pressed inside.  Chrollo groaned, dropping his head to Kurapika’s shoulder.  “You always feel so good.”

“You— _fuck_ , you didn’t even finish undressing.”  Kurapika wrapped an arm around Chrollo’s shoulders, nails dragging across his skin.

Chrollo lifted his head, smirking again.  “Should I stop?”

Kurapika groaned.  “No, you ass, just keep going.”

“As you wish.”  Chrollo kissed him sweetly.  “Tell me you hate me, Kurapika.”

“What, _now_?”  Their lips were still touching.  Kurapika could feel the vibration as Chrollo hummed.  “I hate you.”  His voice cracked in the middle as Chrollo gave a particularly strong thrust.  Kurapika moaned.  “I _hate_ you.”  He tried to ignore the lie in his voice.

Chrollo kissed him again and again.  And again.  And he was able to forget for a little while.

 

* * *

 

 

As Kurapika was leaving the next morning, Chrollo wrapped his arms around his waist, effectively stopping him.  “Will you wait until you see me again?”

Kurapika froze.  “What?”

“Wait for me.”  Chrollo kissed the side of his neck, one hand coming to rest on Kurapika’s stomach.  “If you can’t, call me.”

“Presumptuous of you, isn’t it?”  Kurapika tilted his head to give him more room.  “Why should I do anything you ask?”

Chrollo smiled, and he could feel it against the skin of his neck.  “Because you want to.”

Kurapika’s heart beat a little harder behind his ribs.  He kept his eyes forward and said nothing.  Chuckling under his breath, Chrollo released him and stepped back.  Kurapika missed the heat of him at once, but resolutely said nothing.

“I look forward to hearing from you soon, Kurapika.”


	2. Because You Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going much smoother than usual *knock on wood* so I'm going to post this tonight! I've finished chapter three, but it needs a bit of editing before I can post it. It'll probably be up tomorrow!! (Please don't get used to this update speed. Something is probably wrong with me, since this never happens. XD;;; )

Kurapika couldn’t stop thinking about it.  It had been a week since he last saw Chrollo, since Chrollo made his ridiculous request.  He wasn’t catering to Chrollo’s whims.  He just wasn’t masturbating because he didn’t feel like it.  And besides, it had only been a week since he last had sex.

He’d been reading, mostly.  Doing research for his next job.  Going out and spending time with friends and allies.  Anything that kept him busy, really.

Not that he needed to be kept busy.  He just liked being occupied.  Chrollo creeping into his idle thoughts had nothing to do with it.  Nothing at all.

The second week, he’d had a job to take care of, and that kept him busy for the first five days.  Settling other matters had lasted him the next two.  But now?

He was alone in his hotel room with nothing to do and nowhere to be.  And suddenly, Chrollo was all he could think about.  Chrollo and his stupid request.

He flopped back on his bed and covered his face with his hands.  He never agreed to anything.  It wasn’t like he’d made a promise, and Chrollo wouldn’t _know_.  And since he never agreed, it wasn’t even something he could use against him.  Kurapika could do whatever he wanted.

He closed his eyes and placed one hand low on his stomach.  He could do anything he wanted.  He slid his hand down his thigh, curling his fingers.

He shot to his feet.  He wanted to read.  And besides, it had only been two weeks since he saw Chrollo.

Not that he was a factor.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurapika pressed his face into his pillow, grinding his hips into the mattress.  It didn’t count if he didn’t touch himself.  He clenched his hands, gripping the pillow tightly.  His moan was muffled and humid.  He shook his head.  He didn’t need this.  He could stop.  Of course he could stop.  He’d gone longer without release before, and it hadn’t bothered him at all.

He tried to tell himself to roll over, but he couldn’t stop his hips from rocking against the bed.  He bit his lip until he tasted blood.

Before he knew what he was doing, his phone was ringing at his ear.  His face flamed with shame, but he didn’t hang up or throw the phone.  It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

“Hello?” Chrollo answered, his voice practically a purr.  Kurapika bit back a desperate whine.  _Fuck,_ he was pathetic.

“Are you alone?” Kurapika asked.

“Do you want me to be?”

Kurapika nearly dropped his phone at the implication.  Always such a fucking exhibitionist.  “Y-Yes,” he insisted.  “I—You said—I’m calling you,” he finally choked out.

“Just one second, then.  Let me get… comfortable.”  This time, Kurapika moaned.  “Tell me,” Chrollo’s voice was muffled for a moment before clearing back up, “why did you call me?”

Kurapika groaned, pressing his face into the pillow.  “You _know_ why.”

Chrollo hummed.  “Perhaps, but I want you to tell me anyway.”

“I can’t—I want to—” but Kurapika couldn’t quite get the words out, no matter how desperate he felt.

“What do you want?”  Of course, that didn’t matter to Chrollo.

Irritated, Kurapika snapped, “I want to _come,_ you fucking sadist.”

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Chrollo asked gently.  “Now, where are you?”

Kurapika slumped, trying to even his breathing.  “Alone in my bed, in a hotel in Yorkshin.”

“And what are you wearing?”

Kurapika turned his head to look down at himself.  “I’m wearing what I usually wear.  The tunic, not the suit.”

“And what were you doing when you called me?”  Chrollo sounded simply curious, but Kurapika’s cheeks flamed with heat.

“N-Nothing,” he muttered.  “Thinking.”

“Liar,” Chrollo accused, all affection.  “Let me guess, then.  You were thinking about me, thinking about my request, and you were so overcome, so _desperate_ , that you tried to get yourself off without your hands.  Maybe by rutting into the sheets?”

Kurapika’s stomach tightened with something between shame and arousal.

“Am I wrong?”  Kurapika didn’t answer.  Chrollo gave a pleased hum.  “Then I’m right.  It wasn’t enough, though, was it?  No, you needed more than that after all this time.”

Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn’t argue.

“Strip,” Chrollo commanded.

Kurapika started to move without question, before his mind caught up with him.  He spared a moment to be embarrassed before deciding better of it.  Chrollo getting to the point was always better than when he dallied.

Kurapika put the phone on speaker and pulled off his clothes efficiently.  He was just tossing his pants on the floor when Chrollo spoke again.

“And fold your clothes.  No need to be sloppy.”

Kurapika flushed.  “You’re never this fussy normally.”

“No,” Chrollo agreed, “but I want to see if you’ll do as I ask.  You want me to keep going, don’t you?”  He sounded like he was smiling.  “I wonder what else I can make you do without even being in the room for it.”

Kurapika folded his clothes, unwilling to think about why he was doing it, and setting them on the room’s desk chair.  It forced him to leave the bed, walking around his hotel room completely naked.  It felt… strange, but he didn’t dislike it.

“I folded them and put them by the desk,” Kurapika said aloud.

“Good boy.  Now, lie down in bed.”  Once Kurapika was settled, Chrollo continued.  “Are you still hard?”

“Yes,” Kurapika said.  His cock was standing up, precome beading at the tip.

“Do you want to come quickly, or do you want me to drag it out for you?  And actually think about it; don’t answer with your dick, please.”

Kurapika thought about it.  He just wanted to come, but Chrollo had never really led him astray where sex was concerned.  If Chrollo thought he would enjoy stretching it out, he probably would.  Eventually.  Kurapika groaned.

“You won’t overdo it?” he asked.

“When have I ever overdone anything?”

“Do you want the list chronological or alphabetical?”

Chrollo laughed.  “No, Kurapika, I won’t overdo it.  I will work entirely within your boundaries.  I promise to only toe the line this time.”

Kurapika let out a breath, tension easing.  “Okay.  You can drag it out.  Just, _please_.  I need _something_.”

“Don’t worry.  I’ll give you what you need.”  Kurapika shivered; he could hear the smirk in his voice, and could easily imagine the glint of his teeth and the danger in his gaze.  “I want you to touch yourself, but avoid any erogenous zones.”

Kurapika moaned.  “You’re the worst.”  But he did as Chrollo asked, running his hands down his stomach, his thighs, and back up.  It made him want more, but it also calmed him down a little.  Something about the action was almost soothing.

“When I say, ‘hands off,’ those are the only places you’re allowed to touch.  Understand?” Chrollo asked.

“I—Yeah.”  Kurapika let his head fall back onto his pillow.

“Good,” Chrollo praised.  “Now, tell me what you normally do when you’re alone.”

“What?”  Kurapika flushed.  “That’s—I don’t—”

Chrollo let out a breath audibly.  He sounded like he was rolling his eyes.  “How far do you go?  Do you like to have something inside?  Do you like to keep things focused on your dick?”

“Uh, it depends, I guess.  Sometimes I like to have something, and sometimes I keep it as simple as possible.”  Somehow, the specific questions helped.  Just opening up about something private, even with a sexual partner, felt strange.

“And how are you feeling today?”

Kurapika bit his lip.  “I’m not sure.  I wasn’t really planning anything, and I wasn’t in any mind to linger.”

Chrollo hummed.  “I suppose you don’t have any toys with you?”

“N-No!  I don’t even—”  _Own any_ , he couldn’t say.

“Oh?  That’s a shame.  We’ll have to fix that later, I suppose.”  Chrollo’s voice was as matter of fact as ever, as if they were talking about grocery shopping.  Kurapika decided not to think about it.  “Well, how does this sound:  I’m going to have you open yourself up until you’re begging, and then you’re going to slowly, _slowly_ bring yourself off with your other hand.”

Kurapika moaned, hands gripping the sheets.  His cock jumped, a drop of precome leaking down the side.  “Fuck,” he hissed.  “Please.”

“Wonderful.”  Chrollo sounded like he was smiling again.  “Do you have any favorite fantasies?”

Kurapika froze, lips parting.  He could not under any circumstances tell Chrollo about his favorite fantasy.  Chrollo would never let it go, and he would never let it remain _just_ a fantasy.

He absolutely _could not_ tell Chrollo that he fantasized about the time he’d made him talk on the phone while Chrollo was still inside him.  He’d spoken to Leorio for what felt like an eternity, Chrollo whispering things to say in his ear.

In his fantasy, Chrollo was crueler:  Instead of holding still, he kept fucking him, trying to make him moan while he was talking to his friend.  In his fantasy, Kurapika came while he was still on the phone, with his own hand on his dick.

“That’s a rather telling silence,” Chrollo remarked casually.  He sounded amused and curious, a dangerous combination.  “Care to share, Kurapika?”

“N-No,” he said, voice shaking.  He told himself he wasn’t lying.  Playing out that fantasy would be way too far.  “No, I don’t really think about anything in particular.”

“Do you think about me?”

Kurapika sighed.  Better to admit this than the fantasy.  “Yeah.”

“Still don’t want to give me details?”

Of course he wouldn’t just drop it.  “Definitely not,” Kurapika agreed.

Chrollo chuckled.  “I’ll find the truth eventually, you know.  But no matter, I’ll think of something.  Do you have lube?”

“Yes.”  Kurapika had purchased some at the beginning of the week.  He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t in anticipation of exactly this, but it was unconvincing.

“Put it somewhere in easy reach, and then get comfortable.  I don’t want you to strain something while I’m trying to get you off.”

“That has literally never stopped you before.”  Kurapika set the bottle of lube down beside the phone and settled back onto the bed.

“Yes, well, normally I’m in the room with you.  Now, make sure you can reach yourself comfortably in the position you’re in.”  Chrollo gave him time to test it.  Kurapika considered adding a pillow beneath his hips.  “Will you strain your wrist or neck at the angle you’d be in?”

“I’m not sure.”  Kurapika reached over the bed for one of the spare pillows.  “I’m putting a pillow beneath my hips.”

Chrollo waited for the sounds of fabric rustling to stop.  “Did that help?”

“I think so.”  Kurapika shifted his weight a bit before nodding to himself.  “Yes,” he remembered to say aloud.  It felt strange, having Chrollo concerned about his comfort.  He’d never been physically uncomfortable with Chrollo before, but Chrollo didn’t really seem like the considerate type.

“Good.”  Chrollo hummed.  “I bet you look gorgeous, flushed and hard and just waiting to be fucked.”  Kurapika gasped.  “I think about you, you know.  I’ve brought myself off several times in the last few weeks, imagining how this call would go.”

“You weren’t—?”  Kurapika frowned, annoyed.  Chrollo never said that he would abstain as well, only that he wanted Kurapika to.  “I hate you.”

“Do you?” Chrollo sounded smug.  “You called me, remember?  You never made me any promises, but you did as I asked.  Do you know why?”

Kurapika turned his face away from the phone, as if he could avoid Chrollo’s knowing voice.  _Because you want to_ , Kurapika remembered.  He shifted his weight.  It was getting more difficult to ignore the insistent throb of his cock between his legs.

“Yes,” he said.  “I know why.”

“Good.”  Kurapika held his breath, waiting for the demand to vocalize it.  “Get your fingers nice and slick for me.”  The floor dropped out from beneath him.  He blinked slowly, doing as asked as if he were being controlled by someone’s Nen.  “Good,” Chrollo said again.  “Now, using one finger, I want you to rub against your opening.  Slow and easy.  Do not push inside yet.”

Kurapika teased himself, his legs falling further open.  “Please,” he whined.

“I bet you look gorgeous, right now.  Legs spread wide, begging for me to fuck you.”  Chrollo moaned.  Kurapika heard the slick sound of skin on skin.  He was touching himself, thinking about Kurapika, what Kurapika was doing.

He moaned.  “Chrollo, _please_.”

“One finger,” he allowed.  “Go slow, really savor it.  Try to do what I did when I prepped you last time.”

Kurapika moaned again.  He was never going to survive this.

By the time he had three fingers inside, he was panting and moaning, begging whenever he had the breath for it.  “So close,” he whined, “ _please please please_.”

“Hands off,” Chrollo said.

Kurapika sobbed, pulling his hands back and rubbing his palms over his thighs.  “No no _no_.”  He scratched his nails across his skin, frustrated tears pricking at his eyes.  Four times!  He’d been so _close_ …!

“Easy, beautiful, easy.”  Chrollo’s voice was gentle and soothing.  Kurapika’s breathing eased a little.  “That’s it.  You’re okay.  I’ve got you.  I promised, didn’t I?”

Kurapika nodded, sucking in a shaky breath.  “Yeah.”

“Have I ever broken a promise before?”

Kurapika thought about it.  “Not to me.”  He relaxed by degrees.  Chrollo would give him what he needed.  He just had to be patient.

“How does your wrist feel?”

“A little sore,” Kurapika admitted.  “I think I was tensing up too much.”

“Why don’t you stretch your wrist, hm?  Press your hand back toward your forearm for me.”  Kurapika sighed at the stretch in his tendons.  “Good, now massage your wrist with your other hand.  Wherever it feels best.”

“Feels nice,” Kurapika mumbled.

“Good, very good.  How are you feeling now?  Do you still feel like you’re about to come?”  Chrollo’s voice was so nice, like a cat’s purr, soothing and warm.

“Uh-uh.”  Kurapika felt relaxed again.  It was getting easier to let Chrollo stop him.  He still wanted to come, but he could wait.  Chrollo wanted him to be patient, so he would be patient.

“I want you to refresh the lube on your fingers, and get a little on your other hand.”  Kurapika did as he was told.  “Now, I want you to open yourself back up again.  Start with two fingers.”

Kurapika moaned.  It wasn’t going to take much to set him off at this rate.  The low rumble of Chrollo’s voice, the insistent press of his fingers…

“Now, wrap your other hand around your cock, but don’t move your hand yet.  Just apply pressure.”  Kurapika jolted when his hand made contact.  He was oversensitive enough that just holding could be enough with the right push.

“Please,” he whined, “I don’t know if I—”

“It’s okay.  I’ve got you, Kurapika.”

Kurapika shifted his hips, pressing down onto his fingers.  “You’ve got me,” he echoed.

“That’s right.  I always look after my own, don’t I?”  Chrollo sounded funny, but Kurapika wasn’t paying enough attention to read his voice more carefully.

“Mm, yours,” he agreed with a sigh.  For a moment, he felt incredibly embarrassed, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do anything about it.  It was nothing he hadn’t thought about before.

Chrollo cursed around a low groan.  “ _Fuck_ , go ahead and stroke yourself, Kurapika.  A little faster with each pass.”

Kurapika cried out, arching.  “ _Please_ ,” he whined.

“Add a third finger,” Chrollo said.  “And pay special attention to the head.”

Kurapika moaned at the stretch, rocking down into it, even as he tried to keep his hand stroking in some kind of rhythm.  He wasn’t going to last.  Heat curled low in his gut, and his toes curled against the mattress as his hips bucked.

“I’m gonna—Please, Chrollo, I need—” but Kurapika couldn’t finish the thought, his voice cracking on a moan.

“Just a little more, hold on a little longer,” Chrollo said, his breath coming fast.  Kurapika sobbed, shaking his head.  He teetered at the precipice, until:  “Go ahead.  Come for me.”

Kurapika came, stars sparking behind his closed eyes, heart pounding and head spinning.  He took a sharp breath in and slumped, boneless, into the sheets.  He panted, his breath coming slower and easier.  One breath at a time.

Gradually, he took stock of himself.  Covered in sweat, come on his chest and stomach, fingers covered in come and lube, thighs aching where they were splayed.  He eased his fingers out gently, resting them on his thigh.

Chrollo was breathing heavy as well.  “Worth the wait?” he asked.

“I suppose,” Kurapika allowed.  He’d never come so hard in his life, and certainly never on his own.  “It was all right.”

Chrollo laughed, probably shaking his head.  “Liar.  But that’s okay.  You’re always more honest during sex.”

Kurapika frowned.  “I didn’t say anything weird, did I?”

“Nothing I didn’t already know.”  Chrollo sounded insufferably smug.  “I wanted to see if I could get you to reveal that little fantasy of yours, but I don’t think you were listening to me at that point.”

“You will never convince me to tell you that.”  Kurapika huffed.  “It’s private.”

“I’ll tell you one of mine, if you tell me yours.”

He laughed, startled.  “I hardly need to trade with you.  You’ll tell me anyway.”

Chrollo sighed.  “I guess I’ll just have to find something else to use against you.  Is there anything you want?”

Kurapika glanced at the other half of the bed, lingering, before letting his eyes fall on his phone.  “A shower.”

Chrollo laughed.  “I would love to join you, but that will have to wait for next time, I’m afraid.  I’ll be in Yorkshin in a few days, though.”

“Well, I’ll have to check my schedule,” Kurapika lied.

“Call me if you want to do this again later,” Chrollo said.  “I’m always free for you, lover.”

Kurapika’s nose wrinkled.  “Don’t call me that.”

“No?  I suppose I’ll have to think of something else, then.”  Chrollo sounded pleased.  “Until we meet again, darling.”

“Still no,” Kurapika said, ending the call.  The silence felt heavy, and the space beside him stretched endlessly.  His phone buzzed in his hand.

‘How cold!  And after I gave you such an excellent orgasm!’  Kurapika flushed.

‘Don’t use such shitty pet names, and maybe I won’t hang up next time.’

‘NEXT time????’  Kurapika could _feel_ his answering grin from across the distance.  ‘Should I stick to beautiful then?  You seemed to like that one.’

Kurapika refused to respond.  He left his phone on the bed as he crossed the room to take a shower.  His legs only wobbled for a moment before he found his balance.

Kurapika would trade his darkest fantasy to feel strong arms around his waist, a kiss pressed into his shoulder.  He was starting to hate the feeling of an empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll drop me a comment telling me what you liked!! <3 Have a good day!


	3. The Fine Line Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take the time to say a special thank you to my roommate, both for giving me the idea that spawned all of this and for pushing me to flesh it out properly instead of constantly fading to black. This is only as long as it is through her intervention. <3
> 
> This is the last part! It won't be the last thing I write for KuroKura, but this universe is officially complete in my eyes. Thank you all so much for coming with me on this journey. I don't generally write smut, and certainly not as quickly as I have been for this fic. I hope you all enjoy this last part!

Kurapika peeked at his phone, frowning when he saw the time.  Leorio nudged his shoulder.  “What’s wrong, late for a date or something?”

“Or something,” Kurapika agreed, shifting his weight to his other foot.  He bit his lip.  “I didn’t think this would take all that long.”

“Yeah, well, isn’t that always the way of things.”  He shrugged.  “Why are we even after this guy?  He doesn’t seem like all that much of a threat.”

“He has a bounty on him from a number of world leaders.  His ability is apparently pretty dangerous, although I’m not so sure about that.”  Kurapika crossed his arms.  “I mean, Killua said himself that the guy doesn’t seem worth the bounty.”

Leorio’s phone rang.  “Speaking of,” he said, shifting his stance.  When the man in question came barreling around the corner, a number of things happened at the same time.  Leorio managed to get his hands on him, Kurapika moved in to stop him from getting out of Leorio’s hold, and the man tilted his head and kissed Kurapika on the mouth.

Kurapika’s gut clenched and he reeled back in shock, grabbing the man’s throat to hold him in place, while Leorio restrained him.

The man smirked at him.  “Do you have any secrets?” he asked Kurapika.

Kurapika narrowed his eyes, tightening his hold on the man’s neck.  “I do.  But then, so do you.”

“How do you feel about your _friend_ here?” he asked, nodding at Leorio.

“He’s very dear to me, and a talented doctor.”  Kurapika smiled.  “Luckily for you.”  He knocked the side of his hand against the man’s neck, knocking him out cold before he could ask any more strange questions.

“Can you, Killua, and Gon handle the rest?” Kurapika asked, glancing once more at the time, fidgeting.

“Of course,” Leorio said.  “Worried about standing up your date?”

“Yes, actually,” Kurapika agreed, unthinking.  He gave a quick wave over Leorio’s shoulder, saying a hasty and silent good bye to the approaching Killua and Gon, before dashing off.  He didn’t want to keep Chrollo waiting.  It had been over a week since they last saw each other, and Kurapika didn’t want to waste the time they had.  Not to mention, he had a surprise for Chrollo he thought he’d enjoy.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurapika let himself into the hotel room, dropping his bag as he toed out of his shoes.  Chrollo smiled at him from the sofa, closing his book.

“I was wondering when you’d turn up.  Busy day?” Chrollo leaned back, watching him.

Kurapika sighed.  “You have no idea.  We spent hours just sitting around, waiting for some apparently dangerous Nen user to turn up, but he didn’t even _use_ his Nen.  He just kissed me, and Leorio and I knocked him out and restrained him.”

Chrollo’s fists clenched against his thighs.  “He _kissed_ you?”

“Yes, on the mouth.”  Kurapika wrinkled his nose.  “It was terrible.  I really hate being kissed when it isn’t by you.”  He frowned, pressing a hand to his mouth.  That was not something he planned on admitting out loud.

He risked a look at Chrollo, but his expression was shuttered, calculating.  “Would you like me to kiss you?” Chrollo asked, his voice low.

Kurapika rolled his eyes.  “That’s a stupid question.  I always want you to kiss me.”  His hand flew back to his mouth.  That was… not good.

Chrollo’s eyes flashed with interest.  “My, my…  Seems his Nen ability was different than you were expecting.  A Manipulator, I expect.”  Chrollo stood, closing the distance between them.  Kurapika backed up, his eyes wide.  “Can you lie at all right now?”

“I don’t know,” Kurapika muttered into his hand.

Chrollo leaned closer, settling one hand on Kurapika’s hip.  “Do you hate me?”

“What?”  Kurapika frowned.  “Of course I d- _don’t_.”  He groaned, covering his face.  Oh no.  No no no.  He wasn’t going to say anything else until he could lie again.  Not another word.

Chrollo hummed, playing with a strand of Kurapika’s hair.  “What’s your favorite color?”

Kurapika shook his head, pressing his lips tightly together.  His head ached with the effort, and his lips trembled.  Chrollo stroked a hand over his cheek, cupping his jaw.  Kurapika opened his mouth to take a shaky breath, and—“Blue”—the answer tumbled out.

“Mine is scarlet,” Chrollo told him, smirking.  “And I don’t hate you either.”

Kurapika opened his eyes, frowning.  “What?”

“I’m not letting this chance pass me by,” Chrollo said.  “Who knows when I’ll get another opportunity to learn anything about you?  So, in exchange, you can ask me anything you like, and I promise to tell you the truth.”

“I hate—this,” Kurapika managed.  “Can’t we just pretend this isn’t happening?”

“No.”  Chrollo shrugged.  “You knew I was selfish when we started sleeping together.”

“And you knew I was lying to you.”  He sighed.  “What if you don’t like the answers?”

Chrollo pressed their foreheads together.  “Are you more concerned that I’ll dislike them or that I’ll like them too much?”

Kurapika grimaced.  “Both, equally.  Can’t we just have sex, and not talk?”

“When have I ever not spoken during sex?”

“When I gagged you,” he muttered darkly.

Chrollo laughed.  “Fair enough.  Think of it like a game.  Truth for truth.  Dangerous, isn’t it?”  He slid one hand from his waist to his lower back, tugging Kurapika up against him.  Chrollo was already getting hard.

Kurapika moaned.  “You’re so weird,” he complained.  At least he understood now why politicians were so afraid of such a weak Nen user.

“Yeah, but you like me anyway, don’t you?”

“Unfortunately.”

Chrollo laughed, kissing him once chastely before deepening the kiss, licking along the seam of his lips until Kurapika opened up to him.  He wrapped his arms around Chrollo’s neck.  If they were kissing, Chrollo couldn’t ask him more embarrassing questions.

Too soon, Chrollo pulled away and took Kurapika’s hand, tugging him over to the bed.  “Have you had sex with anyone other than me?”

Sighing, he answered.  “Yes, two different people.  Do not ask me for their names.  I don’t want you bothering them out of some misplaced feelings of jealousy.”

Chrollo held up a hand, relenting.  “That’s fine.  Have you slept with anyone but me since we started this little arrangement?”

Kurapika blushed.  “No.  I don’t see the point in this line of questioning.  What about you?  Other partners?  Any while we…?”

“A handful, all forgettable, and all before you.  You haven’t been at all curious about my sexual history?”  Chrollo smiled, pushing Kurapika down onto the mattress.  He shivered, but shook his head in answer.  He hadn’t really thought about it.  “Of your three, which did you enjoy the most?”

“Oh my God.”  Kurapika shoved up against his shoulder.  “Unbelievable.”  But even with the delay, he could feel the truth on the back of his tongue.  He groaned.  “You.”

“Great,” Chrollo said, kissing him again.  “I definitely won’t have to ask for their names.  And for the record, you are by far the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Kurapika tried not to be pleased with that, but even lying to himself was getting difficult.  Chrollo nudged his legs apart, settling between them with their hips flush.  Kurapika sighed at the contact, pressing against him.

“Have you been enjoying the toys I bought you?” Chrollo purred in his ear, nipping at the shell.  Kurapika jolted, gasping.

“I—Yes, I,” he faltered on a moan when Chrollo bent his head to nip at his neck.  “I really liked the vibrator and the,” he moaned again when Chrollo rolled his hips.  “The plugs.”

“Have you thought at all about wearing them out?”  Chrollo asked, licking a line up the side of his neck.  “Maybe just to the store and back?”

“Y-Yes,” Kurapika admitted, moaning.  He tried to press his thighs together, but they met Chrollo’s instead.  “I’ve worn them around my apartment while I do chores.  And—”  He bit his lip, cutting himself off.

“And?” Chrollo prompted, a hand sliding up his stomach under his shirt.

“And I—once I—” Kurapika shook his head, but he couldn’t stop the words from escaping.  “I t-talked on the phone for several minutes once.  Just to a telemarketer, but—”

Chrollo pulled back; his grin was as smug as Kurapika had ever seen it.  He bit his lip.  That was more ammunition than he ever wanted Chrollo to have against him.  “But you liked it.  You liked talking on the phone while you were being filled up.  Filled up by something _I_ gave you.”

Kurapika turned his face away, but he nodded, cheeks flooding with heat.

“Did you think about me, while you were on the phone?” Chrollo asked.

“Y-Yes,” he mumbled, playing with his sleeves.  “I thought about calling you when I…”

“When you touched yourself after.”  Chrollo took off his shirt before bending down to kiss Kurapika again.  “You didn’t wait for me?”

“You didn’t ask me to,” Kurapika reminded him.  “I figured you wanted me to use your toys freely.  And then, let you ask me about them when we met again.  Did you think about it?” he asked.  “Did you think about me, lying in bed, moaning your name as I opened myself up on one of _your_ toys?”

Chrollo kissed the corner of his mouth.  “Several times.  Did you moan my name?”

Kurapika let himself smirk.  “Several times.”

Chrollo moaned.  “Should have asked you to call me.”

“Too late now.”  Kurapika rocked his hips up, moaning as a bolt of heat shot up his spine.  “Why are we still wearing so many clothes?”

Chrollo laughed, but obligingly helped Kurapika out of his shirt before standing up to take off his pants.  As he was reaching for Kurapika’s, Kurapika flushed and averted his eyes.  He tried to keep himself quiet to avoid giving away the surprise.

He was impressed he’d avoided thinking about it for as long as he had.  Already now, the truth was bubbling up on the tip of his tongue.  He bit his lip.

Chrollo tugged his pants and underwear off at the same time.  As soon as he did, he moaned, spreading Kurapika’s thighs with his hands.  “Oh, Kurapika, I never knew you were a romantic!  How on earth did you…”  He shook his head and pushed one of Kurapika’s legs up by the knee, exposing the small plug still inside him.  Chrollo’s other hand squeezed his thigh, thumb rubbing circles into his skin.  “You went out wearing this?”

Kurapika nodded, unable to meet his eyes.  “Yes.  I wanted to surprise you.  But then the job lasted longer than I expected, and the Nen…”

“Were you embarrassed?” Chrollo asked, eyes flashing.  “Ashamed?  You were _working_ with your _friends_ , and all the while, you were plugged up for me.”

“Y-Yes.  I had to keep myself from thinking about it, or I wouldn’t have been able to finish the job.  It was terrible.”  He tried to regulate his breathing, but couldn’t manage it with Chrollo looking at him so intently.  “I left before we even finished.”

Chrollo pulled the plug out partway before pressing it back in.  Kurapika moaned, his head falling back.  “Were you hard?”

“A little, but it got e-easier to ignore.”

“I knew it,” Chrollo said, smirking up at him from between his legs.  “You’re just as bad as I am.  In fact, I wonder…”

Kurapika shook his head.  “No, no no no, whatever you’re about to ask…”

Chrollo kissed his thigh.  “Do you really want me to drop this?”

“Ye—”  His head ached; he bit his tongue.  Kurapika closed his eyes, resigned to unending mortification.  “No.  I want you to ask.”

“Honesty really is the best policy,” Chrollo mused with a sweet smile, leaning his cheek against Kurapika’s knee.

“I do not want to hear that from you of all people.”

Chrollo pulled the plug out and pressed it back in, brushing Kurapika’s prostate in the process.  He moaned, fisting his hands in the sheets.

“If I remember correctly,” Chrollo said, unconcerned and still playing with the plug, “there was a fantasy you didn’t want to tell me.  Do you want to tell me now?”

Kurapika threw one of his arms over his face, but nodded helplessly.  “Y-Yes.”  He took a shuddering breath.  “I think about—do you remember, when Leorio called?  And you made me answer?”  He could feel Chrollo nod, but didn’t look.  “You were still inside me, and you—you said you’d wait, and I should take the call.”  His voice cracked on a particularly wicked twist of the plug.  “You said you’d stop altogether if I hung up.  Would you have?”

“Mm, probably,” Chrollo mumbled against his skin.  “I didn’t like him calling you while you were with _me_.  I wasn’t in a very good mood after that.  Well, until you did as I asked.”

“I, that is—in my fantasy, you don’t wait.  You keep fucking me, even while I’m trying to talk on the phone, so I have to—have to keep my voice sounding normal.”  Kurapika whined.  “Why aren’t you fucking me _now_?  I _want_ you.”

Chrollo kissed his knee, pulling out the plug.  “Sorry, I was a little caught up.”  Kurapika heard him rip into a foil packet, probably lube, and slick himself up.  An arm settled beside his head, and then Chrollo was guiding himself in.  The stretch was just shy of too much, only barely eased by the lube.

Kurapika moaned.  “H-Hold still for a second.”

“Sure thing, gorgeous, but you better keep going with that little fantasy of yours.  How long do I keep you on the phone?”  Chrollo ran his hands up and down Kurapika’s sides, his chest.

“Until I—Until I come, and by my—by my own hand,” Kurapika told him.  Chrollo pulled his arms away from his face, kissing him hungrily.  Kurapika moaned into it, wrapping his arms around Chrollo and pulling him closer.  He ran his fingers through Chrollo’s hair, tugging him back for a moment.  “ _Move_ ,” he demanded.

Chrollo laughed against his mouth.  “Yes, sir.”

“Fuck,” Kurapika groaned as Chrollo thrust inside him.  “I love the way you feel.”  He wrapped his legs around Chrollo’s waist.  “Wish I could have this all the time, not just every couple weeks.  Hate that we both travel.”

Chrollo kissed him again, caressing the side of his face.  “I love that you get chatty during sex,” he told him.  “Always so much more open, especially now.”

Kurapika gasped at a particularly deep thrust, arching until his neglected cock brushed Chrollo’s stomach.  “You’ve been so _sweet_ and—and considerate lately, and it’s confusing, but I think I like it.”

“Good,” Chrollo said, their lips brushing.  “I like being sweet to you almost as much as I like teasing you.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if you,” he moaned, “stopped teasing.  Please don’t.”

Chrollo chuckled.  “And here I thought you _hate_ when I tease you.”

Kurapika shook his head, dragging Chrollo back in for another kiss, moaning into his mouth.  “I love it,” he mumbled.  “I love y—”

Chrollo stopped his mouth with a quick kiss, nipping his lower lip.  “Easy there, beautiful, you do _not_ want to tell me that like this.”

“What if I can’t tell you when I’m _not_ like this?” Kurapika asked, panting.

Chrollo shook his head.  “Making you tell me secret fantasies is one thing, but I want to hear that when you can tell me normally.  If you never can, you never can.”  He kissed him again, all gentle and confusing affection.  “Besides, I already know.  You haven’t hated me for a long time.”

Kurapika relaxed, sighing as Chrollo continued.  After a moment, he chuckled, kissing along Kurapika’s jaw, nipping occasionally.

“How about now I tell you one of _my_ secret fantasies?” Chrollo asked, his voice low and seductive.  “You seemed against it earlier, though.  Do you want to hear it?”

Kurapika nodded, tightening his hold as Chrollo gave a deep thrust.  “Yes, tell me.”

“I’ve just robbed someplace,” Chrollo whispered.  “Let’s say… the auction hall.  You remember the room?  The velvet seats, the wide stage…”

“I remember.”

“We’ve just stolen _everything_.  The rest of my Spiders have left, leaving just the two of us.”  Chrollo kissed his jaw.  “They know exactly why I asked them to go ahead.”  Kurapika shuddered, clenching around him.  “You’re complaining about how excessive it all was, how I don’t need any of what I stole, so I start to… decorate you.”

Kurapika forced himself to breathe.  He should not be getting off on the reminder that Chrollo is a criminal.  He should definitely not be okay with this.

“With what?” Kurapika asked.

Chrollo smirked against his cheek.  “A gold necklace, large and studded with precious gems.”  He stroked a hand across Kurapika’s clavicle.  “Gold arm bands and as many bracelets as I can fit without being too heavy.”  He sat up to stroke down both of Kurapika’s arms.  “The bracelets I can’t fit on your wrists, I place on your ankles.”

“No rings?” Kurapika asked, breathless.

“Just one.”  Chrollo lifted Kurapika’s left hand, brushing his lips across his fingers.  “Only the most beautiful for you.”  When Kurapika whined, he smiled, leaning back down and giving another deep thrust.  “And then, I take off your clothes, right there, on the stage.”

Kurapika’s hips bucked.  “I’d—I’d let you.”

Chrollo moaned.  “ _Fuck._   I push you against the podium and fuck you until you’re begging for me to touch you.  It drives you crazy that I’m still completely dressed, while you’re wearing nothing but jewelry that I’ve just stolen.”

“Please,” Kurapika panted, unsure exactly what he was asking for.

Chrollo kissed him, licking into his mouth and almost immediately pulling away.  Kurapika whined, trying to chase his mouth, but Chrollo pressed him back down with a hand on his chest, just above his heart.  He rubbed his thumb against the skin there, tracing a shape Kurapika couldn’t immediately recognize.

“While I’m fucking you, I remind you that the authorities could arrive at any moment, could find us fucking while you’re wearing stolen goods.  You tell me that you don’t care, that you want me to keep going, that you want to _come_.” 

“Don’t stop,” Kurapika whined.  Chrollo kissed him again, thrusting a little faster.

“You look incredible, _resplendent_.  Your every movement is accompanied by the shine and glitter of gold, but when you turn around, asking me to kiss you, your eyes are _scarlet_ , the most beautiful gems in the world.”  Chrollo cupped his cheek.  When Kurapika’s eyes fluttered open, he moaned.  “Better than any ruby,” he breathed, tracing his thumb under his eye.

“Are we caught?” Kurapika asked, cheeks flushed, rocking his hips down into Chrollo.  “Do the authorities arrive and find us like that?”

Chrollo groaned.  “Sometimes,” he panted.  “Sometimes you come as they burst in, and I—I use one of my Nen abilities to wipe them all out.”  Kurapika should _not_ find that attractive.  There was something wrong with him.

“No one else is allowed to,” Kurapika gasped out, “to see me like that.”

Chrollo kissed him, hard and desperate.  Kurapika’s head spun as Chrollo’s thrusts grew more erratic.  “That’s right,” he said between kisses, “no one else.  Just me.  Do you know why?”

Kurapika hummed.  “I’m yours.”

Chrollo pressed his head into Kurapika’s shoulder, groaning as he reached between them, grabbing Kurapika’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.  Kurapika tugged his head back up to kiss him again, biting his bottom lip.

“And you’re _mine_.”

Chrollo let out a desperate noise, bottoming out as he came.  The feeling of his release, coupled with his hand, still working Kurapika’s cock, sent Kurapika rapidly following, coming with a cry.  Chrollo slowed his hand to a stop, giving Kurapika a lazy kiss.

Kurapika caught his breath slowly, tilting his head to change the angle, sucking on Chrollo’s tongue.  He’d never seen Chrollo get so caught up in it before.  He stroked a hand down Chrollo’s back, humming to himself.

They remained like that long enough that Kurapika was forced to shove at Chrollo’s shoulders.  “Off,” he mumbled, “You’re heavy, and I feel sticky.”

Chrollo made a soft noise of protest, trying to press closer.  “You’re comfy,” he complained.

“I want a shower.”  Kurapika shoved his shoulder again.  “Move.  At least pull out already.”

Chrollo pouted, but pulled back.  “Spoilsport.”  He shifted his hips, cock sliding free.  Something seemed to occur to him, his eyes flashing with obvious mischief.

Kurapika realized what he was planning, and groaned.  “Fuck, you’re such a pervert.”

Chrollo smiled, slow and devious.  “Maybe, but so are you.”  He met Kurapika’s eyes as he slid the plug back inside.  Kurapika twitched, but relaxed once it was settled.  Chrollo climbed over him and tugged Kurapika until they were spooning.

Kurapika didn’t bother to object, reaching down to hold Chrollo’s hand.

“Do you hate me, Kurapika?” he whispered into his skin.

“Oh, definitely,” he lied.  “I hate you more than anyone else I’ve ever met.”

Chrollo laughed.  “Liar.”

“I hate you so much, that I think I’ve flipped the coin.”  Chrollo’s breath stopped fanning out against his neck.  Kurapika smiled.  “I love you.”

Chrollo’s dick twitched against his lower back, and then Chrollo was turning him around and kissing him breathless.  Kurapika sighed, pressing closer.

“That really does it for you, doesn’t it?” Kurapika asked.

Chrollo pressed his hand against Kurapika’s chest above his heart.  “Oh, you have no idea.”  Kurapika smiled, leaning in for another kiss.  And another.

Even if everything fell apart tomorrow or the next day, for now, Kurapika was content.  Happy, even.  And based on the way Chrollo was kissing him, he felt the same.

 

* * *

 

 

A phone was ringing, loud and too early.  Kurapika rolled over, grumbling, pressing his face against Chrollo’s chest.  Chrollo carded a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

“Your phone is ringing.”

Kurapika shook his head.  “I don’t have a phone.”

Chrollo hummed, still stroking a hand over Kurapika’s head, rubbing his neck lightly.  Kurapika sighed.  If the phone would only stop ringing, he could go back to sleep.

“Hello?” Chrollo answered.  “Kurapika’s a little tied up at the moment.  Can I take a message?”

Kurapika flinched when all he heard was indistinct shouting coming from the phone.  Chrollo chuckled under his breath, and the sound got a little softer.  Kurapika assumed Chrollo moved the phone.

He frowned.  Wait a second.

“Oh, fuck, Chrollo, why did you—” he grabbed the phone, “Give me that.”  Leorio was still shouting indistinctly.  “Leorio— _Leorio,_ I’m _fine._   Stop shouting.”

Chrollo was still laughing, pressing his face into Kurapika’s side.  Kurapika pushed at him, but eventually settled for running his fingers through his hair.  He frowned down at him.  “What am I going to do with you?”

Chrollo smirked up at him.  Leorio was still yelling incoherently.  “That’s entirely up to you, but it’s too late now.”  He slid a hand under the covers, running it up his thigh.  Kurapika tightened his grip in his hair, tugging in warning.  “You’re mine.  And you’re the one treasure I’m not letting go of.”

Kurapika hung up, tossing the phone carelessly aside.  “I hate that I find that romantic,” he complained.  Chrollo rolled onto his back, and Kurapika straddled his hips.  “You have completely ruined me.  You better take responsibility.”

“It would be my genuine pleasure.”

Kurapika leaned in and kissed him.  When his phone started ringing again, Chrollo raised his eyebrows, smug and interested at once.  Kurapika smacked him.  “No.  We are _not_ doing that again.”

“Mm, too bad,” Chrollo sighed, tugging lightly on a strand of his hair.  “Maybe we’ll get lucky and _my_ phone will ring next time.”

Kurapika shivered, pretending that he wasn’t already imagining what that would be like.  “I hate you.”

Chrollo smirked, cupping his cheek.  “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you liked it, I really hope you'll leave me a comment. And if you want to talk with me about KuroKura, you can find me on tumblr at Rachello344. <3 I promise, I don't bite! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment!! <3 And I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
